jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PoofFan93
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jaws Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carla Brody page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fred-stine (Talk) 01:47, September 19, 2012 Howdy, Thank you for contributing to this wiki. We do however need to clarify that if you disagree with an edit we ask that you please explain your rationale and attempt to discuss any disagreements before trying to wholly revert edits. In general I was doing you favor in working with the page, as to be honest the technical quality of writing is below the caliber acceptable on this wiki. The creative structure is also too derivative however that was not the primary problem. Please be sure and check your spelling and grammar before publishing and use spell check whenever possible. If you believe these parameters are unacceptable to you and you prefer not to allow others to edit you might want to consider posting your writing on another platform. Possibly a blog. A wiki is designed to be edited and edits will occur as a result. If you have any other questions be sure and let me know. As an additional point of reference, please be aware that we have created a unique style of writing here in that we mesh reality with fiction and do not make note of whether added content is categorized as cannon, canon or non-canon etc...In this way we are creating a unique atmosphere for wiki writers and editors. Fred-stine (talk) 09:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I seems fair enough to me. I noticed you changed up the plot on my article, And I understand it was a bit of plagiarism to the original "JAWS" movie, And I must thank you for editing it up so it would not be assumed copyright violation circumstances, But next time, Please let me know or leave me a message and ask me to change the plot. I would appreciate it much better if you did. And yes, I will follow your rules that you have just pointed out to me, I just didn't realize at first. Thanks again. The Queen of Editing (talk) 19:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) My pleasure. Thanks for your understanding. And while it would be nice if everyone asked permission before editing content here thats unfortunately not really the nature of a wiki. Everything here is subject to impulsive editing and discussion as well as further editing with the aim of improving the technical quality, and ideally the creative quality. However in the case of creative quality that is more subjective and hence subject to interpretation and discussion. This is the crux of a wiki. What is also encouraged is further editing by the original author should that help maintain the original vision within the context of this wiki. The edits to your piece had less to do with copyright or plagiarism concerns and more to do with improving the quality of the piece. Since nothing on this site is intended for profit and is for educational and entertainment purposes only there is no infringement or plagiarism intended or implied. As every article on this wiki evolves hopefully more editors will also find ways to contribute. Sincerely, Fred-stine (talk) 06:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) PoofFan93 It`s me Addy1234 from T.U.F.F Puppy fanon wiki.I never lied to the administrators.i just said i was a female for a joke on my account. You should not have done that, Even if it was a joke. I'm sorry, But next time, Please don't do it again. The Queen of Editing (talk) 02:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)